This invention generally relates to the field of organic waste material processing and concerns an apparatus and process for the treatment of any form of organic waste including sewage, garbage, surplus crops, weeds and any product of photosynthesis to convert them into useful products.
Devices for the disposal of organic waste via anaerobic digestion are known to the prior art. However, nowhere in the prior art are there devices usable domestically or publicly for the processing of any form of organic waste material which are entirely self contained needing only water, a minimal amount of electricity assisted by electromagnetic energizers and cosmic ray inhibitors, diffusers, deflectors and which result in conversion and production of usable hydrocarbon products.